


Friday night

by linaharutaka



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Kinda angsty...sorry fuyuha..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaharutaka/pseuds/linaharutaka
Summary: Fuyuha still doesn't like Valentine's day.





	Friday night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterhats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/gifts).

> [Characters belong to Winterhats] So this is a Valentine's day fanfic about Fuyuha ! Hope you enjoy.

A certain amount of people don't like Valentine's day. The reasons could be because they didn't get any letters, or chocolates. Kokonose Fuyuha, however, disliked the holiday for the sole reason that she was getting a lot of these.

Her popularity flew at around the age of thirteen, and even three years later, it didn't stop sky-rocking. She was in the athletic team since a while now, and her good looks helped catching the attention from the other students. But truly, her kindness was what made the girls -and boys- swoon.

Even though she never got physical, her tall and muscly appearance was already intimidating, and she couldn't stand bullies. So she took care of it. And she was treated like a prince everytime.

And Valentine's day, being the day of confessions and love letters, was the most tiring day of all. 

Even the most intense competitions couldn't possibly attain the exhaustion that was the day of lovers. Because Fuyuha had too many of those, but at the same time, she didn't have anyone.

Thank god it was friday, that meant she could deal with the letters and chocolates in the weekend-

"Oh right. The physics test..."

A painful reminder. That meant that she was going to study for it all weekend, and instead spend the night reading the love letters and eating chocolates. She loves sweets, so was it that bad ?

The end of classes already rang, and most students were already far away from the building. Kokonose Fuyuha, however, was preparing herself emotionnally but also physically. 

On her first Valentine's day as "the school's prince", she only dealt with a few girls confessing to her on the roof, but once she went to her locker, she painfully realised it wasn't over : she had many many letters, but they could all fit in her school bag. However, the second year, she had to take a second bag to take them all. And today, she took an even bigger bag. She expected things to get worse every year from this day on, but she couldn't just make some kind of announcement saying "Please stop crushing on me". People couldn't control these things, and even if they could, they had the right to like someone. And overall, it was kinda cold to automatically reject all kinds of affection publicly. That's what Fuyuha thought, anyway. 

So really, all she could do was just suck it up and read the letters. 

Though Valentine's day wasn't the only day she had to deal with letters and confessions, unfortunately.

She stood in front of her locker, and took a deep breath. 

"Come on Fuyu, it's not your first time..."

She changed her mind as soon as she opened the locker, dozens of letters overflowing her surroundings. The girl loudly sighed, and crouched to pick them up. Seriously, how many of these are there ? And what did they see in her ? She could easily understand someone admiring another person, but this was on a whole new level.

When picking up the many gifts she got, like biscuits or chocolate truffes, she started thinking, 

"I hope no one is waiting for me on the roof. There's no way I can read all the letters now."

It would be very embarrassing if she found a letter saying "meet me on the roof after school", when reading at 10:56 P.M.

Then Fuyuha thought, maybe could she create some kind of system, where blue paper would mean "meet me on the roof", and pink paper would mean "here's my number, call me", and so on, so that she could easily identify the kind of letter she had to deal with. Unfortunately, she had to open them all one by one to discover, and read them attentively, just like Santa Claus around Christmas. 

Many sweet treats were made, and she was very eager to eat them. Not on her own of course, her whole family -and Shion- benefited from it. She always made sure to give the person a feedback, even though she never accepted the confession. Though maybe this time, she could bake for all her admirers and have a taste booth, as some kind of consolation price...

Fuyuha, despite her choice, always felt bad for her admirers. If she admired and liked someone, she would have loved to get a positive answer, but you have to deal with your object of affection's feelings. Fuyuha thought it would be worse to accept several letters, and to be frank, it felt like she was some kind of protagonist in a harem anime, but not with a small group of people, but with the whole school. She didn't feel ready for all this lovey-dovey things yet. Fuyuha wasn't like her parents, she didn't fall in love in high school.

Well, starting from there, Fuyuha was very different from her parents. Aside for the moles she got from her father, and hair and eyes from her mom, she had so many differences with her family.

First of all, she was tan from the excercise and muscly, while her parents are pale and not sporty at all. Second of all, her parents were known from only a bunch of people back then, while Fuyuha was the prince of her school. And finally, her parents -even her dad- were into action packed games, while Fuyuha heavily prefered idol-based games.

Another difference was the fact that she had a sibling, while her parents were only-children. 

She also knows that her parents didn't get to interact with their own parents in their teenage years. It was one of the few differences Fuyuha was glad about having.

The sixteen-year old girl closed the locker, changed shoes, and began to walk.

Good thing she was physically strong, because oh boy, were the bags heavy.

The sunset glow was shining on the river nearby, but Fuyuha was too focused on bringing the pack of letters and chocolates home to enjoy the view. She could have taken a picture, but her desire to be home was too strong.

Another reason why she wanted to be home as soon as possible, was because she had received lunch boxes, and that she was afraid it would get sour, that the biscuits and cookies would broke, and that the chocolate treats would melt.

Finally in front of her door, Fuyuha knocked -with her elbow.

Her father was the one opening him and his face brightens,

"Welcome home Fuyu !"

He visibly chuckled at the view of the overflowing bags Fuyuha was carrying. No one could tell if he was thinking of the food first, or the letters -even if he got to only read the first letter Fuyuha ever got, aka, when she was eleven years old ; after that, she was embarrassed to show them to other people. 

"Hi dad, hi mom, hi you two."

Fuyuha said in a tired breath, putting her two bags on the floor.

"Hey Fuyu, how was your day ?"

Her mother asked, from the kitchen.

"Fine, fine... Um, Dad, I gotta study for a physics test, will you help me ?"

Said Fuyuha, as she was sitting on one of the chairs. Of course her father said yes. He's always happy to help his daughter with math-ish homework. 

Shion was already there and Fuyuha could tell she was excited about the chocolates, Konoha too. He was drooling.

Though, these two would have to wait because they had to get dinner first. And yes, Shion was eating with them tonight. She was even sleeping here, because apparently she wants to make Konoha watch a movie called "Matilda". It was a good movie, and she could understand why Shion loved it so much. Fuyuha assumed they would watch it in the living room, and would binge on the treats during the movie. A sweet life indeed.

Fuyuha put her head inside her crossed arms and let herself fall on the kitchen table, and moaned, "urgh," while Takane patted her on the back.

"Well, I'm glad to know you're loved at school."

Was she really loved though ? Who actually knew her back there ? She was just some kind of pretty savior, no one knows about her baking passion or her obsession about idols. Well, anime idol-based video games. Worse. Her whole reputation could go down after that. Wait, was she actually caring about her reputation now ?

She muffled a doubtful, "Yeah, I guess..."

Unlike Konoha, Fuyuha had much more self-doubt. She wished to be more like him sometimes. Except that he's putting his finger in his nose at the moment. She takes back what she said, she's not that bad.

"Ew, Konoha."

Said Shion, looking deeply disgusted by what he did. Without saying anything, Konoha washed his hands in the sink that was behind him.

Fuyuha snorted,

"Yeah man. You're gross. And you should feel bad because even Shion is saying you're gross."

The white-haired girl wasn't eager to hear that.

"Are you saying I'm gross ? You're sweaty all the time."

"Yeah but at least I shower."

Checkmate. Shion was about to answer but Fuyuha followed,

"And even so, remember you will never be as gross as uncle Shintaro. Well, I sure hope you won't."

With a smirk, Fuyuha said this final sentence and it made her mother laugh.

"Children are cruel. Even grumpy teenagers. Can you believe that, Dad ?"

"I sure know how grumpy teenagers can be, Mom."

This was, without any doubt, directed towards Takane's younger self and probably Shintaro, who was a way worse a case. Takane gave her husband a weak elbow kick, while laughing.

Shion meanwhile, was really grumpy and was crossing her arms like an angry toddler, but Konoha was reassuring her with "No, don't worry, Fuyuha is just mean" which didn't help.

Haruka and her wife were fully dressed, ready to go in town. After all, it was Valentine's day, and they decided to see a movie and eat in a fancy restaurant Haruka booked for the night. 

Though, Haruka noticed the lunch boxes in the bags, and told Fuyuha she could use them as a dinner for tonight. She said okay, because that meant she didn't have to cook. Okay, maybe reheat some of the food. But... maybe not either. 

Fuyuha's parents could call movie nights on the couch "dates", so it was kind of surprising when they actually went outside the house for a date. Good for them, she thought.

She wondered if she'd go on dates someday, whether they were movie nights on the couch or in a fancy restaurant.

But when she thought that, she immediately remembered the love letters and wanted to crowl inside her bed. 

Takane and her husband kissed their kids goodbye, and told them to leave some treats for them too. And then the house was adult-free.

Fuyuha got up and took the several lunch boxes they were in the bag, and put them on the kitchen table. They were all wrapped up in a cloth, all different in colors and patterns. She opened the boxes in front of the two younger children, and they both examined what was inside of them.

There were three boxes, so she figured out they would get one each, which was convenient.

The first one, wrapped in a blue cloth, was yellow and had a black cat drawn on it. Inside was fried rice, fish, a fresh salad as well as rabbit-shaped apple slices. Shion was a fan of the little rabbits and was salivating with the fried rice : her choice was made.

The second box, blue with bubbles, wrapped in a white cloth, was filled with negima, wakame and mochi. Konoha decided he would get this one, even without knowing what was inside the third one.

The said third one was pink, and was wrapped in a red cloth -definitely more Valentine's day themed. Inside of it were a heart shaped fried omelet, a beet salad, and a heart shaped strawberry-jam sandwich. 

Konoha and Shion didn't change their mind, and Fuyuha was fine with it. After all, she was the Valentine's day victim so of course she was doomed to get the pink box.

Fuyuha asked if they wanted their meals to be heaten up, but little did she know they were already binging the food. Oh well, this was easier. She was too lazy to heat up her own meal, and decided to eat it. 

It was really good, and she felt bad about taking these for granted. She asked herself if giving the Valentine's day lunch boxes to someone other than the person it was meant for was a good idea, and the fact that they didn't bother reheating the meals showed that they didn't care about the efforts the person made.

Then she thought, "Wait, no, those are lunch boxes, I wouldn't have been able to reheat them anyway since I have lunch at school." but still, now that she had the chance to reheat it, she felt bad about not making an effort.

I mean these people worked so hard on these meals, and they wouldn't even get Fuyuha's heart back. I mean, Fuyuha was basically a heartbreaker at this point. She really took these boxes for granted. She even said it was convenient. Same for the chocolates, it's like she only cared about her gluttony, and not even about their emotional significance.

Is she even realising there are real people with feelings for her, behind the food she's eating ?

Her hand suddenly stopped moving, and started shaking. 

"Big sis, are you okay ?"

When she heard her little brother's voice, Fuyuha finally noticed she was crying.

She wiped the tears that were slowly streaming on her face, and lied, 

"Yeah, yeah... The food is just... really good. What about you two ?"

Shion and Konoha smiled, their mouth full and their boxes almost empty. 

That made Fuyuha smile.

At least her own selfishness was useful to someone else.

When they finally finished their meals, Fuyuha took out the sweet treats from the bags, and displayed the many, many plastic packages on the table.

Of course the white and black haired kids were excited to taste them all, they opened the packages and placed some samples in a bowl, making sure to leave some for Fuyuha and her parents. 

They were many different treats : biscuits, cookies, truffes and other heart shaped snacks... all were seemingly homemade, except for some packs of Pockys or Oreos. 

Fuyuha took the box of Oreos, because she wasn't really in the mood of eating the homemade sweets for now. 

Konoha sat down on the couch with the bowl, and Shion took the movie out of her gigantic backpack, putting the CD in the DVD player. She joined him and, after wrapping themselves in a blanket, the movie started playing.

Fuyuha would have liked to watch it with them, but she thought it would be more reasonable to read the letters tonight. 

She decided to stay in the kitchen, so that she could still be near the kids, in case anything happens. 

Bringing her school bag on the table, she took out the letters that were inside, and did same with the other bag. It felt like she was in a secretary.

She made sure to make a pile with the ones she read, and the ones that were still left unopened. 

Fuyuha took a bite in an Oreo, and began the reading session.

All letters were compliments about her, and some were even from people she helped. Some were from strangers who were friends with the people Fuyuha "rescued" and of course, there were stalkers too. 

"So I guess my moles are stars ... wait now they're chocolate chips ?"

She didn't know most of the people writing to her. Some were asking for her number, or to meet her at a certain place, on a certain hour.

The problem was, a lot of letters were anonymous, so Fuyuha couldn't reach them. Because, when their name is written, Fuyuha can find them at school and talk to them. So, even if there was a number in an anonymous letter, there was no way she would reject their confession through text. 

It was just cowardice, and Fuyuha felt bad enough. She at least wanted to make an effort and talk to the person face to face.

After a while, and a whole box of Oreo later, Fuyuha decided to take a break from the intense reading session and decided to join Shion and Konoha on the couch. She let herself fall on the sofa and checked her phone,

"Wow, it's already been an hour."

She turned back and looked at the "unopened" pile. There were around ten letters left, so that was a relief. 

On the other hand, the movie was at a funny scene, where they put a lizard in the mean teacher's glass of water.

Shion asked Konoha, 

"Would you drink this water if we give you tons of money to do it ?"

Konoha looked doubtful, and said,

"I would make sure the lizard is safe. Then I'd drink the water and buy him a good cage."

Shion made a mocking "Ewwww" but Fuyuha thought he was nice to think about the lizard. Though yeah, it was still kinda gross. But at least he was willing to be gross for a good cause.

It felt like a motto, "gross for a good cause"...

Suddenly, Fuyuha gets a text from her dad, "Hi Fuyuha, everything alright ?" ending with a kissing emoji.

Fuyuha sent a thumbs up emoji.

She then decided to go back to reading the letters, and this time, she took a sample of each of the homemade treats. 

While eating them, she continued her cheesy and wordy journey, with ego-boosting paragraphs, and couldn't help but think about how sad these people are gonna be when she rejects them with a "sorry".

But she couldn't force herself to hang out with them, one by one, like in a talent-show casting.

When she finally finished reading, she put the letters in the bags again, and transfered the letters to the drawers where she usually kept them.

Everything was kept in year order. The first drawer for the first year, second for second, etc.

She kinda wished she didn't have to read or arrange letters again, but what can you do.

Then, she decided to take a shower and get changed in a long-sleeved blue shirt, and very comfortable flower patterned pants. 

Hana would have liked those, she thinks.

When she comes back in the kitchen, the credits are rolling on the monitor, and she can hear Shion and Konoha talking about the movie,

"I'm very happy for Matilda, I'm glad she's got a good mom now."

Konoha started. Shion agreed, and added,

"Do you think she's gonna become a teacher too ?"

He answered,

"I see her more as a library... librarianna..."

"Librarian ?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, she does like books."

Fuyuha had already finished her sample-treats, and decided to sit down on the couch.

"Hey, wanna play Mario Kart ?"

(...)

"Shion, you're so good at this !"

"Of course I am. Yoshi is objectively the best."

Well, Konoha couldn't stand a chance againt Shion, but at least he was enjoying himself being Toad.

Fuyuha, on the other hand, prefered Rosalina. She thought she looked cool and she did enjoy playing Super Mario Galaxy with her brother last year.

It was already 10:35 P.M. and Fuyuha had sent a video of Shion screaming victory to her parents. They enjoyed it very much apparently. 

She was about to open her mouth to offer playing Monopoly, but Shion said,

"Okay Konoha, let's go to your room, I wanna read you a new book."

He looked very excited and they seemed to start their sleepover, as always. Would that count as a Valentine's day date ?

Fuyuha was left alone with her thoughts. She grabbed her Wiimote, and decided to play a bit more.

It's not like she felt lonely or anything like that, but she did hope to spend more time with Shion and Konoha. Or at least have someone like Shion has Konoha and Konoha has Shion. Someone to play with and to have sleepovers with.

Well, if she did open herself a bit more to the people who seemed to find something ineteresting in her, maybe she would have friends like this, and maybe she wouldn't complain. 

Fuyuha went to bed earlier than she was hoping to. She was glad the day was over, but wished things were different.

Fuyuha wished she was different.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D I wished I could play Mario Kart with Fuyuha... also Hana 100% mains Daisy in Mario Kart


End file.
